Indiscreet notes
by Soren429
Summary: Ignis loses something very important to him but finds it in an unexpected place. Work for the Ignis Scientia Appreciation Society's weekly prompt. Third week, by Chelse MochiCat. Versión en español original incluída. Publicado paralelamente en AO3


**_English version_**

 _Gladio has taken the habit of crossing to the other sidewalk when we meet in the street. At the palace he doesn't even bother in looking at me. Such an asshole. This very afternoon, when I went to the training room, looking for Noctis, he ignored me. I mean, in front of the prince. Royal asshole. Absurd asshole. I won't get tired of saying it. Who should be mad it's me. In the end, I couldn't sit down in two days because of him. Luckly, Noctis is at an awkward age, so he notices nothing. No, I don't think he has an idea about what's going on here. Oh, ¡but that asshole! Never, never more. I promise._

This note was from two days ago, and for Noctis the heavens fell down as soon as he finished the reading.

An icing stream went down his low back and he closed the bind notebook in a quick gesture. Ignis hasn't been able of sitting down in two days because of Gladio? He closed his eyes, a little bit shocked.

He had found that notebook in the back sit of the car. In confusion, thinking that maybe it belonged to some schoolmate, somehow it ended up in his bag, and finally fell down in the car; Noctis took it, strongly decided to found the owner and give him the notebook back.

That's why he had opened it. Noctis wasn't indiscreet. He'd did it in order to find some sign that could disclose the identity of the owner, and it seems like the notebook belonged to Ignis. But, how did he know this? The pages were filled with long, sharped and elegant letters. That was Ignis' calligraphy, and he would identify it even in hell.

"What's going on here? It isn't…" Noctis gave two steps right to the couch and fell down on it. "No. Lately I've been watching too much porn… That's it"

He glanced at the book in his hands, on his lap. Ignis had bind it with his own hands, he noticed that because of the taste, the details, and the quality of the leather and the paper. Noctis knew, between the diversity of manual talents of his personal assistant was that one; besides couture, cooking, and origami.

"Indeed, Ignis is good with his hands" he said to himself, getting a little blush in the moment, recalling that " _I couldn't sit down in two days because of him_ ".

Double sense was in everywhere and his little filthy teenager head never missed a second to find it.

"But…, no. I'm supposing things. Ignis wouldn't…, and with Gladio? No way."

He shivered and covered his tired eyes whit his hands, massaging slowly his temples, cheeks and eyebrows.

"No, no, no. Impossible."

Between his fingers he glanced the notebook once again and then he decided to cleanse Ignis' reputation, despicably stained by his own imagination. Or at least that tough justified Noctis' opening the notebook again and reading another note.

 _Last night I've gone out for some drinks with Gladiolus. A fifteen or fourteen-year-old brunette (I don't know how she got into the club) offered us a few little things. She said something about "Codeine(1)", "GHB(2)", "Methadone(3)", and "LSD(4)". I don't know how I can recall this properly, but it could be my last neat memory from yesterday. I wasn't going to buy her merchandise anyway, but Gladio defied me, he called me a coward; so we ended up getting a handful of her dainties. Still have a dozen, among capsules and pills, in the fridge. But that's not the worst part of it. The fact is I've woke up in Gladiolus' bed. With Gladiolus. And the sheets over him looked like a tent; so I dressed up and left his home. Now I'm having some breakfast… standing up. I can't sit down. I've tried._

The note continued, but Noctis couldn't handle the feeling, so he left the notebook on the couch and went to bed.

Next morning the young prince couldn't take his eyes of Ignis, and he, with his hands contracted over the steering wheel, started feeling disquiet because of the pale face staring at him by the driving mirror all the time.

The road was long and slightly excruciating, and Ignis felt pure and sweet peace when Noctis left the car and started his way to the institute.

"Have a nice day, you highness."

Ignis got an "Uhm" almost unintelligible as answer. Standing still by the car, he observed Noctis going away ten, twenty, thirty steps right to the institute; the collegian had put one foot on the stair that conduced to the enormous entrance hall when suddenly, he stopped.

His highness turned round, went back over the same road and didn't stop until facing Ignis, half a meter long. Once in front of him and with his eyes settled into the others', clear and hidden before the specks, Noctis didn't say a word.

Ignis didn't react to the silence. He didn't know what the matter with the youngest one was, but he guessed that probably he had left forgotten something in the apartment and he wanted Ignis to bring it to him. At the same time, maybe Noctis didn't want to look like a headless little boy, so he was thinking twice before asking for it. It wouldn't be the first time.

That was it, for almost two minutes.

At some moment, however, Noctis neighed in silence and his hand went to his jacket, unbuttoning every single button thoughtfully, then he reached for something in the pocket inside his clothing, and finally, when he found what he was looking for, he took it out and give it to the brown-haired man as gravely as he could.

Ignis' face turned white as paper, and he took the diary on Noctis' hand, wordless.

Just for a second Noctis thought that Ignis would go out right before his eyes. That is why he rose his arms up slightly, ready to catch his personal assistant and protector before he went down to the floor. Yet, Ignis had drunk two and a half Ebony's cans since he woke up in the morning, so his blood-sugar level was good enough and his nervous system resisted the smashing hit as decorously as possible.

A few seconds later, when Noctis convinced himself Ignis wouldn't swoon, he decided it was time to leave.

"See you later, Ignis"

"Yes, your highness" he responded, in blank.

"Ignis, one more thing."

"Yes, your highness?"

"I'm not at an awkward age"

"Yes, your highness."

Until the end of the day Ignis wouldn't be able of saying other thing than "Yes, you highness".

 _ **(1) Codeine: It can be found in cough syrup, for a light trip. You can mix two tbsp. with sprite, and done.**_

 _ **(2) GHB: known in the underworld as liquid ecstasy, it is gamma-hidroxybuthyric acid. Its maximum effect comes thirty minutes after consumed. People use it by oral or parenteral way and you can find it in acid berries or as product in the elaboration of wine and beer.**_

 _ **(3) Methadone: opioid's synthetic agonist. It is used in therapeutic treatments as heroine's substitute in detox programs and maintenance of heroin addicts. It has a good oral absorption and a longer life-time than heroine.**_

 _ **(4) LSD: lysergic acid diethylamide. Hallucinogen, stimulates the central nervous system with perception changes similar to schizoid episodes, with dominance of visual hallucinations.**_

 _ **Source: Manual de toxicología, J. Camí Morrell, Intoxicaciones no farmacológicas.**_

 ** _Español Original_**

 _Al imbécil de Gladio le ha dado por cruzar a la otra acera cuando nos encontramos en la calle, en el palacio ni siquiera se digna en mirarme. Esta misma tarde, cuando fui a buscar a Noctis en la sala de entrenamiento, pasó de mí. Soberano imbécil. Ridículo imbécil. No me canso de decirlo. Soy yo quien estar molesto con él, si a fin de cuentas no pude sentarme en dos días por su culpa. Afortunadamente Noctis está en la edad del burro y no presta atención ni a lo que pasa frente a su nariz… No, no creo que se haya percatado de lo que ocurre aquí. Ah, ¡pero ese imbécil! Nunca, nunca más. Lo prometo._

La entrada databa de hace dos días, y el cielo cayó para Noctis en cuanto terminó de leerla.

Una corriente helada le recorrió la espalda baja y cerró en veloz gesto el cuaderno empastado. ¿Ignis no había podido sentarse en dos días por culpa de Gladio? Cerró los ojos, momentáneamente shockeado.

A ese cuaderno lo había encontrado en el asiento trasero del auto. Confundido, pensando que tal vez le pertenecía a algún compañero, que se había colado entre sus cosas y se había caído en el automóvil; lo tomó, firmemente determinado a entregarlo a quien fuera el propietario.

Por eso lo había abierto, pues Noctis no era indiscreto, lo había hecho para averiguar alguna pista que develara la identidad, sino bien el nombre del dueño, y por lo visto le pertenecía a Ignis. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabía? Las páginas estaban llenas de trazos largos, afilados y discretos. Esa era su caligrafía, podría reconocerla hasta en el infierno.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? No es lo que… —caminó dos pasos hasta el diván y se dejó caer en él—. No, últimamente estoy mirando demasiado porno... Eso es.

Miró el cuaderno entre sus manos, sobre su regazo. Ignis lo habría empastado a mano, se daba cuenta de eso por la manufactura, la calidad del cuero, los detalles y el alto gramaje de papel. Sabía que entre las numerosas destrezas manuales de su asistente personal estaba la encuadernación, además de la costura, la cocina, y el origami.

—Sí, Ignis es bueno con las manos —se dijo, enrojeciendo al instante, pues recordó aquello de " _no pude sentarme en dos días por su culpa_ ".

El doble sentido estaba en todos lados, y su sucia cabecita de adolescente nunca demoraba en encontrarlo.

—Mas…, no. Me estoy imaginando cosas. Ignis no sería capaz de… y menos con Gladio.

Se estremeció y se cubrió los ojos cansados con las manos, friccionando suavemente sienes, pómulos y cejas.

—No, no, no. Imposible.

Lanzó otra mirada al cuaderno escudriñando por entre sus propios dedos y se decidió a limpiar la honra de Ignis, vilmente manchada por su imaginación. O al menos con ese pensamiento justificó el abrir de nuevo el cuaderno y leer la entrada anterior.

 _He salido con Gladiolus a tomar algo la noche pasada. Una pelinegra de catorce o quince años (no tengo idea de cómo logró entrar al club) nos ofreció algunas cosas, dijo algo parecido a "Codeína(1)", "GHB(2)", "Metadona(3)" y "LSD(4)". No sé cómo es que recuerdo esto con tanta claridad, esa bien podría ser mi última memoria lúcida de ayer. No iba a comprarlas de ninguna manera, pero Gladio me ha desafiado y llamado cobarde, así que terminamos tomando un puñado variado de las "golosinas" de esta niña. Aún tengo una docena, entre cápsulas y pastillas, en la nevera. Pero eso no es lo peor. El hecho es que esta mañana me desperté en la cama de Gladiolus. Con Gladiolus. Y la sábana sobre él parecía una carpa, así que me he vestido y salido de su casa, ahora estoy desayunando… de pie. No puedo sentarme. Lo he intentado._

La nota seguía, pero Noctis no podía sobrellevar la sensación que le estaba dominando, así que dejó el cuaderno sobre el sofá y se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente el joven príncipe no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, y el castaño, con las manos crispadas en el volante, comenzaba a sentirse inquieto por el rostro pálido como el papel que le observaba mediante el retrovisor.

La trayectoria fue larga y ligeramente tortuosa, por lo que Ignis no pudo menos que experimentar alivio cuando Noctis descendió del auto y enfiló hacia el instituto.

—Que tenga un buen día, su alteza.

Ignis recibió un "Ujúm" casi ininteligible por respuesta. De pie junto al coche miró a Noctis alejarse diez, veinte, treinta pasos en dirección del instituto; el colegial ya ponía un pie sobre el primer escalón que llevaba al gigantesco vestíbulo, cuando de repente se detuvo en seco.

Su alteza se giró, desando lo andado, y no se detuvo hasta encarar a Ignis, a medio metro de distancia. Una vez plantado frente a él, y con la mirada fija en los ojos claros que se escondían tras de los cristales de las gafas, no dijo una sola palabra.

Ignis no se amilanó. No sabía lo que tramaba el muchacho, pero intuía que seguramente habría olvidado algo en el departamento y quería que se lo trajera, pero tal vez no quería quedar como un niñato distraído y se lo estaba pensando muy bien antes de pedírselo. No sería la primera vez.

Así se quedaron por el lapso de dos minutos.

En determinado momento Noctis bufó casi imperceptiblemente y se llevó la mano al bléiser, desabrochando cada botón con estudiada calma, luego hizo ademán de buscar algo en el bolsillo interior de la prenda. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, lo sacó y se lo presentó al castaño con toda la solemnidad del mundo.

Ignis palideció, y sin palabras tomó el cuaderno que Noctis le extendía, con una mano enguantada.

Por un instante Noctis creyó que se desmayaría frente a sus ojos, y por eso adelantó los brazos en un reflejo, listo para atrapar a su escudo antes de que fuera a dar en el suelo, sin embargo Ignis había tomado dos latas y media de Ebony desde que se levantara, así que el nivel de glucosa en su sangre era más que bueno y su sistema nervioso encajó el golpe decentemente.

A los pocos segundos, cuando Noctis se convenció de que Ignis no caería fulminado, decidió que ya era hora de partir.

—Hasta la tarde, Ignis.

—Sí, su alteza —respondió con voz de autómata.

—Ignis, una cosa más.

—¿Sí, su alteza?

—No estoy en la edad del burro.

—Sí, su alteza.

Hasta terminar el día Ignis no sería capaz de decir otra cosa que "Sí, su alteza".

 _ **(1) Codeína: se puede encontrar en jarabes para la tos, para un viaje ligero. Se mezcla con sprite y listo.**_

 __ _ **(2) GHB: conocido en el bajo mundo como éxtasis líquido, es el ácido gamma-hidroxibutírico. Su máximo efecto se da a la media hora de consumido, se usa vía oral o parenteral y se encuentra en bayas ácidas, o como producto de fermentación en la elaboración de vino y cerveza.**_

 _ **(3) Metadona: agonista sintético de opioides. Se utiliza en tratamientos terapéuticos como sustituto de heroína en programas de desintoxicación y mantenimiento de heoinómanos. Presenta buena absorción oral y tiene un tiempo de vida más prolongado que la heroína.**_

 __ _ **(4) LSD: dietilamida del ácido lisérgico. Es un alucinógeno que estimula el sistema nervioso central con alteraciones de percepción que se parecen a ataques esquizofrénicos, con preponderancia de alucinaciones visuales.**_

 _ **Fuente: Manual de toxicología, J. Camí Morrell, Intoxicaciones no farmacológicas.**_

 _ **Notes**_

I think this one is a way better than my other submissions. Thanks to Mochicat, for the prompt. I've LMAO while writing. It's a fact, I got pretty depress in my birthday and this helped me a lot; actually, it made my day. And once again: sorry, I'm late.

I DO NOT encourage anyone, in any way, to consume drugs. However, I've studied (and tasted) chemistry for long years; that's the reason why I dare to quote Paracelso: The dose makes the poison . The only substance I positively know people shouldn't use more than once in life is cocaine, because of its effect, that decreases exponentially. You can see it, its graph (times consumed vs effects) shows the dramatic fall, that's why cocaine is so addictive. Oh, and marihuana makes people stupid. That is a fact and Carl Sagan is a mistery.

Ps. The unexpected place is Noctis' hand. LOL

Este trabajo está mucho mejor. Gracias a Mochicat, por el prompt, me he reído horrores escribiéndolo. Es cierto que me deprimo mucho en mi cumpleaños (y para coronar me quedé sin internet ¡por una semana!), esto ayudó a mejorar el día.

No incito bajo ninguna circunstancia al consumo de drogas, sin embargo he estudiado (y probado) química por un buen tiempo; por esto me atrevo a citar a Paracelso, "la dosis hace al veneno". La única droga de la que tengo conocimiento que no se debería tomar más de una sola vez en la vida es la cocaína, pues su efecto decrece exponencialmente en función de las veces que se consume. En la gráfica es una caída dramática, es por eso que la cocaína es tan adictiva. Ah, y la marihuana vuelve estúpidas a las personas. Ese es un hecho, y Carl Sagan es un misterio.

Ps.: El lugar inesperado es la mano de Noctis xD


End file.
